


Horizontal Training

by ErinacchiLove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ErinacchiLove
Summary: Izzy and Clary take their training session a bit further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched that Shadowhunters season 2 sneak peek with Clary and Izzy training, and that was the gayest shit I've ever seen - and so this little fic happened. I'm not very experienced in writing smut, but I hope this is readable. I'm definitely gonna write more Clizzy in the future so stay tuned^^ this was so much fun to write, actually^^
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I’m a quick study.”_

     The words were still ringing in Izzy’s ears when she got back to her room and started to change her clothes. She smiled to herself. Clary sure was that, and Izzy couldn’t help but wonder what else Clary might pick up quickly, preferably on her back.

     Izzy was taking off her braids when someone knocked her door.

     “It’s open!” she called, and who else opened the door but Clary. Still in her T-shirt and jeans, Clary gave Izzy a shy smile as she came in. Izzy raised an eyebrow. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

     Clary looked down and giggled. “I was just wondering if you’d want to train more. Preferably in a horizontal position.”

     Izzy took off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra, and she approached Clary. She smiled at Clary and brushed a strand of red hair off her face. “It would be my genuine pleasure.”

     For a split second Izzy thought Clary was going in gently, but then Clary kissed her with more passion than anyone ever had. Izzy’s surprised yelp quickly changed into a moan as Clary pushed her towards the bed. Oh this was much better than anything Izzy had ever fantasised, maybe because it was actually happening.

     “Wait wait wait wait,” slurred Izzy when they parted to catch some breath. “We need to lock the door.”

      “Who cares?” exclaimed Clary.

     Izzy laughed. “I do! Max is here!”

     Clary made a face, but let Izzy get up and turn the lock on her door. Then Izzy turned around with a smirk on her face.

     “What do you want?”

     “You,” breathed Clary.

      Izzy shrugged with an even wider grin. “I think that can be arranged.” She leapt on the bed and pulled Clary’s shirt off, proceeding to kiss the area in between her breasts. Clary sank her hands in Izzy’s hair and moaned. Izzy giggled and pulled back for a moment, to kick off her trousers. Clary was panting as she did the same. Izzy could see a small wet spot in Clary’s panties, and she felt something hot flooding from her stomach to the area between her legs. Oh, how many times she had done this, but she had never been so excited about it. She sneaked her hand into Clary’s panties, and was very pleased when Clary’s moans got even louder.

     “More,” gasped Clary and kissed Izzy. Izzy smiled into the kiss and pressed her fingers softly against Clary’s clit. The result was just what she hoped. Clary buried her face against Izzy’s shoulder.

     “Felt good?” asked Izzy, even if she had an idea what the answer would be.

     “So good,” answered Clary and looked back up at Izzy. “My turn.”

     Clary was quick to slip her hand into Izzy’s panties and mimicked what Izzy had done to her. Izzy pulled Clary’s bra off before she closed her eyes and let Clary do what she wanted. Izzy had no idea whether Clary had done this before but she was good at it. Incredible, actually. This was just how Izzy liked this to be done.

     Clary pulled her hand back and slipped Izzy’s bra off, leaving them both buck naked. They had all night for themselves. Izzy kissed Clary again and pushed their bodies together. Clary hummed and let her hands wander on Izzy’s body, savouring every bit of it, while Izzy did the same. Izzy let out a moan; this was the closest to heaven she had ever been.

     “You’re,” Clary kissed Izzy’s neck, “so,” another kiss on Izzy’s left breast, “good.”

     “Likewise,” said Izzy and slipped her hand between Clary’s legs again. There was no rush, just pleasure. They continued kissing for as long as they could, but eventually they had to part to catch some breath. Clary’s peak was close, and Izzy’s wasn’t far behind either.

     Neither of them would sleep that night.


End file.
